


memory

by melonensonne



Category: tei灿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonensonne/pseuds/melonensonne





	memory

memory——金镐京  
金镐京记得第一次见赵灿衡是在一个剧组。虽然是自己第一次拍戏，但是金镐京在歌谣界已经有了一席之地。他熟稔地跟导演编剧打了招呼，舒服地坐了下来。演员们陆陆续续都来了，金镐京带着疏离的微笑跟每一个人打了招呼。突然有一个陌生的面孔撞进了他的眼眸：跟其他演员完全不一样的学生气，迷迷糊糊的眼睛，宛如春天的泉水，清澈透明。他迷茫的现在门口，仿佛不知道应该去哪里。金镐京推了一下导演，指了指那个相比自己来说瘦弱的他，导演挥了挥手：那个你就是那个替补演员赵灿衡吧，这边！金镐京心中默默记下了这个名字——赵灿衡。  
赵灿衡是他在娱乐圈这些年见过最特别的人，他拥有着仿佛从来没有被这个世界的肮脏玷污过的洁白灵魂，那对眸子永远流淌着清澈透明，总是有着让他保护的冲动。  
他总是借着前辈的身份，接近赵灿衡，他悄悄让导演加了他跟自己的对手戏，这样他有更多的机会可以去找赵灿衡，哪怕是漫无目的的闲聊。  
其实赵灿衡也起了疑惑，为什么自己的戏突然变多，明明自己是一个才出道名不见经传的小演员。但是金镐京跟他说，因为导演觉得他很有天赋，所以给他加了戏。对于镐京说的话，灿衡总是莫名的相信。  
渐渐的，灿衡对镐京越来越依赖，镐京对于灿衡也有了莫名的感情。这让镐京很烦躁，但是却又控制不住自己。他无法忍受一天不跟赵灿衡说话，也无法忍受见不到赵灿衡。  
终于有一天，他在剧组没有见到灿衡。那一天的戏格外不顺，连续cut了好几条，这让他更加的烦躁了。导演见他状态不好，便喊大家休息。镐京犹豫了很久，去问导演，赵灿衡怎么没有来。导演跟他说，赵灿衡昨天淋雨的戏，生病了。镐京顿时心头一紧，有着莫名的内疚与难受，因为昨天那场淋雨本是没有的，都是因为他，编剧才加上的。  
他克制不住自己的冲动，问了场务要了赵灿衡的房间号，快跑冲到了酒店。  
他第一次觉得酒店的电梯是如此的缓慢，他的心此刻焦灼的仿佛有100个太阳直射着他自己的皮肤。他再也等不及了，迈开长腿冲向了楼梯。  
他焦灼地按着赵灿衡房间的门铃，他觉得过了一年才有人过来开门。  
打开门，赵灿衡穿着简单的白色T恤站在门口，眼神朦胧的看着门口。  
看见是他后，灿衡突然一惊：你不是应该在拍戏吗。  
许是因为生病的缘故，在镐京看来，赵灿衡的脸带着一丝病态的红晕，生病让那一双本来就水汪汪的眼睛更加多情。瘦削的身体在T恤下，领口的锁骨上的血管若隐若现，这样的赵灿衡再一次让他有了奇怪的冲动。镐京好不容易按耐住内心莫名的火热，沙哑地问了一句：你还好吧，病的严重吗？眼神却炙热地仿佛要把灿衡吞掉。  
灿衡说：还好，就是有在发烧。  
金镐京：你就打算让我站在外面嘛？  
灿衡急忙想带镐京进去坐一下，奈何因为生病一直躺在床上，让他的腿突然一软，整个都往下一倒。  
金镐京赶忙抓住了灿衡，隔着衣服，他却感受到了灿衡那非正常的体温，体温隔着衣服传到了镐京身上，而灿衡整个人都仿佛挂在了镐京身上。镐京身体的火气愈发按耐不住了，他哑着的声音却带着情欲，说：你发烧这么严重，还不赶快回去躺着。  
灿衡赶忙想下来自己走回去，奈何自己被镐京紧紧抓住，根本挣脱不开。灿衡脸红说到：你赶快放开我。镐京仿佛没有听到这句话，维持着他整个人挂在自己身上的姿势，直接走进了房间，把他放在了床上。  
灿衡没有想到自己会跟镐京有这么亲密的举动，就算是他依赖的镐京哥，都让他羞涩紧张不已。  
本来就红的脸更红了，镐京坐在床边，看他这个样子，忍不住戏谑了一句：你脸怎么这么红？不会是害羞了吧！  
我没有！！怎么。。可能。赵灿衡急忙否认，声音却越来越小，他抬起头看着镐京。  
他的眼睛多了一层水汽，却带着一丝委屈。在镐京看来，此刻的灿衡仿佛是世界上最柔软可爱需要让人保护的小动物，楚楚可怜，他恨不得马上就把他揉进自己怀里。  
他再也不想控制自己，突然俯身吻住了灿衡的唇。最初，他只是想浅尝那一抹粉色，却柔软的让他控制不住自己。他妄图入侵灿衡嘴的每一处，却被灿衡咬了一口。  
你干什么！！灿衡激烈地挣脱，抱住了自己的被子，声音中都带着哭腔。镐京也不是不知道自己这样做真的很过分，但是他真的控制不住自己，他什么话都没有说，直接把床上的灿衡一把搂了过来。  
他的舌滑入灿衡的口中，贪婪地攫取着属于灿衡的气息，用力地探索过每一个角落，想要把每一处都变成自己的领地。这是他所贪恋的味道。  
他无视着灿衡在他怀中的挣扎，愈加激烈的掌控自己的领地。渐渐的他感受到了灿衡的回应，他愈发用力把灿衡锢在怀中。  
他感受到了灿衡的无力与窒息，他慢慢放开了他。迷离的眼神，微小却又急促的呼吸，有些凌乱的发型，被他亲的已经略带红肿的嘴，让他情不自禁摸上灿衡的眼睛，嘴。  
手逐渐往下，喉结，锁骨，一寸一寸抚摸着灿衡已经带有粉色的肌肤。他跟灿衡的呼吸都变得急促，他的手感受到灿衡的呼吸，他微微吹着热气，在灿衡耳边说到：可以吗？  
灿衡仿佛已经失去了一半的意识，整个人瘫软在他的怀中，不自觉的在他身上扭动，被他在最敏感的耳边轻轻吹气之后，一下子仿佛化成了水，彻底失去了抵抗，他睁开雾蒙蒙的眼睛，眼神仿佛没有了焦距，略带红肿的嘴巴微张，仿佛是本能般说出了：我要，这两个字。  
这两个字击垮了镐京最后的克制，他没有一丝犹豫的撕开了灿衡的白T，突然的裸露让灿衡身体一抖，他突然清醒了过来，面对自己跟镐京现在这个样子，他甚至不知道说点什么好。面对即将化身为野兽的镐京，他支支吾吾的说：还没关门。  
弱小却总是意外激发情欲，金镐京不顾一切将灿衡锢得更紧了，唇从灿衡的喉结慢慢移向锁骨，胸前，路过两颗小红豆的时候，镐京仿佛故意使坏一般，慢慢用舌头绕着它们打转，初经人事的灿衡，哪里受得了这种，他纤细的手紧紧抱住镐京宽大的后背，越发用力。突然镐京咬了一口，灿衡不受控制的呻吟了起来，他带着最后一丝清醒，羞耻让他情不自禁呜咽，落泪，泪水滴在了镐京的衬衣上，打湿了一片。感受到了湿意，与趴在自己身上啜泣的人儿，镐京慢慢放开了他，疼惜地亲吻着怀中人的眼睛，轻声说：好我们关门。

chapter2  
镐京起身，但是灿衡早就在他怀中瘫着了一团，镐京无奈中带着得逞，一把把灿衡捞起，灿衡的两条纤细的腿环住了镐京的腰，镐京一只手托住了灿衡圆润饱满的臀部，一手关上了门。  
在关上门的一刹那，镐京把灿衡顶在了门上，

臀上突如其来的凉意，让灿衡更加敏感，腿紧紧环住了镐京，“是你要关门的”，镐京上下晃动着灿衡，让灿衡的臀在门上摩挲，托住灿衡那只手不怀好意的在灿衡最敏感的下面探索。另外一只手则揉搓着灿衡耳朵。  
“快求我，说想要”，镐京的声音对于此刻的灿衡就是魔咒，他根本没有办法逃离。  
他敏感的身体只能不断迎合镐京的霸道。他在镐京怀里不断扭动，他身体的空虚早已不受自己的控制，他现在只有渴望镐京来填满他的空虚与欲望。  
“求求…你…我…想要…”此刻的他无法连贯说出完整的一句话，他只想自己赶快得到填满。  
再说一遍，乖，宝贝，镐京低沉地声音再次在他耳边响起，镐京的动作慢了下来，灿衡更加难受，他急不可耐的哭了出来：求…求…你！  
一下子，镐京将他整个人反扣在了门上，他的双臂贴着门举着，手腕被镐京紧紧握着无法动弹。他的腿根本没有一点站立的力气，镐京另外一只手捏住了他的腰，让他整个人勉强保持站立的姿势。  
后方的花早已张开，镐京那早已坚硬的挺立，急不可耐的，一下子，插入了最深处。


End file.
